An Unfair Trade
by James Gwaine16
Summary: Berk and Neadhaven have all ways been on bad terms so when Neadhaven receives a note from Berk with a proposal for peace they take the opportunity, the proposal is an arranged marriage between the three daughters of Neadhavens chief and the three sons of Berks chief but the people of Neadhaven must come to Berk for the arrangement to continue.


**Hey guys! Here's my new book I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, I do not own HTTYD or any songs in here**

* * *

 **Astrid's POV**

I woke to someone shaking me," Astrid wake up!" Ursa said quietly, I groaned in protest but sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

" What do you want" I snapped at my older sister, but she pretended to not to notice my tone.

" We received a message from Berk!" She said excitedly, I furrowed my brow.

" I thought we were on bad terms with each other" I said slightly confused, Ursa nodded quickly before answering.

" That's what the note was about, their proposal is an arranged marriage for all three of us" she exclaimed , it looked like she could barely contain her excitement but I on the other hand felt my heart drop into my stomach.

 _Surely_ _D_ _addy wouldn't agree to thi_ s, I thought, then something occurred to me,"I thought there was only two Hooligan hires" I said slightly puzzled, Ursa started to explain.

" Stoic and Valka had three boys, Norbert the oldest, Hiccup the second eldest and Baroak is the youngest, Hiccup was taken by a Dragon during a raid when he was just babe, they found him sometime last summer and that is all I've heard about him except I do know that he's your age" she said with a smirk that made me want to throw up.

" Hurry up we are leaving in half an hour!" Daddy yelled from downstairs, I jumped out of bed to changed out of my nightie and into my furs, I quickly packed a bag with enough clothes for a week, on the way out of my room I grabbed mother's ax from my bedside then ran outside to the boats.

Hiccup's POV

" _Why can't we go flying?_ " wined Toothless, I sighed.

" _B_ _ecause dad does not want me to miss our guests that will be arriving_ " I said, I was a little annoyed that I was not even allowed to go flying or use the forge because mom did not want me to smell like burnt metal.

My eldest brother Norbert walked into my room wearing his best clothes while I was in my black dragon scale armor, he looked me up and down but paused on my claws," You're not going to wearing those when you meet you future bride are you?" He asked, I simply nodded because I am still learning to speak Norse, I could understand it just fine but I had difficulty pronouncing the words, he sighed," Look I came in here to tell you to actually behave like a Viking for once" He said, I growled softly at him," And no growling okay?" He said, I snorted.

Our conversation was interrupted by a loud horn," They have arrived" Said Norbert then he walked out of the room and headed for the docks, I turned to follow but stopped in the doorway, I turned my head to look over my shoulder at Toothless.

" _Since you want to fly, would you mind looking for_ _Sting_? _She said she was going to stretch her wings_ " I asked him, he gave me a gummy smile then took off, I close my door and headed for the docks.

When I arrived at the dock I looked at mom," _Can... Look...Close_?" I asked in broken Norse, she looked at me with her brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to figure out what I was asking, then she smiled and nodded," But remember that the Hofferson clan is still at war with the Dragons so when you return you must keep Toothless hidden until the feast tomorrow" said mom, I nodded then let out a Triple Stryke call and few heart beats later Sting was beside me," _Let us get a closer look at our visitors_ " I said as I climbed onto Sings back, she gracefuly leapt into the sky and headed towards the oncoming ships

* * *

 **Astrids POV**

I stood at the front of the ship with Ursa and Nera on either side of me, we watched as Berk slowly appeared before us," It's bigger than I thought it would be" said Nera, I nodded in agreement, she was right it was definitely bigger than our home, I saw some odd buildings here and there that I thought were useless for defense, I also noticed that the catapults had been replaced by odd structures that I thought might be for archery, I heard a horn sound somewhere on the Island, shortly after the horn it felt like something or someone was watching my sisters and I,  
I looked around and spotted a shadow to the right of the boat, I looked up but didn't see anything, I looked back to Berk as it grew closer.

" Welcome to Berk!" Boomed a deep and cheerful voice, the voice belonged to a tall and muscular man with a bright red beard, he wore a bear skin cape and horned hat that looked like it had survived a lot of Dragon raids, he was wearing a dark colored shirt with a chainmail skirt and dark pants, around his wrists were forearm covers made of leather and Dragon teeth and around the left ring finger was a gold ring, he was obviously the Chief.

My father walked forward and extended his hand in greeting, the big Chieftain took his hand firmly and shook it, my father turned and walked back to us holding his hand, _The Hooligan tribe must strong people_ , I thought curiously, the the women next to the Chief gently elbowed him, he cleared his throat and spoke," Allow me to introduce myself, I am Stoic, Chief of Berk and this is my beautiful wife Valka".

Valka bowed in greeting, _She is beautiful_ , I agreed," This is my eldest son Norbert" Said Stoic, Norbert looked almost exactly like his father except he was a little smaller and he didn't have a beard, he was wearing a blue and red Dragon skin vest with a green shirt underneath and dark pants," My second eldest son Hiccup" said Stoic, he sounded happy when he said Hiccup's name, Hiccup was a few inches taller than me but he was scrawny, he had auburn hair and wild forest green eyes that reminded me of a wild animal he also had a scar on his chin and it appeared he had another scar but armor covered it, he was wearing black leather armor with interesting patterning that looked something like Dragon scales I followed the pattern down his arm down to his hand, I was surprised to see what looked like claws, I wanted to keep inspecting Hiccup but Stoic interrupted my thoughts when he introduced his youngest son Baroak, Baroak was the smallest of the brothers, he had bright red hair and he too was muscular, he was wearing a blue shirt with brown pants, I didn't pay much attention to him because Nera was smiling at him and he was smiling back so he was pretty much taken, my father introduced me and my sisters, Hiccup looked up at us for the first time since we arrived, when his gaze fell on me my heart fluttered," Norbert would you be kind enough to show our guests to there hut?" Asked Valka, Norbert nodded and told us to follow him.


End file.
